


Dog Heart

by mothsmenagerie



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Reconciliation, also im So Sorry normal hl fans, i am diseased, one day we'll have our own tag, same with joshie, the rest of the gang is mentioned, what is Up i love benrey and gordon living together as bros who are definitely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsmenagerie/pseuds/mothsmenagerie
Summary: Where is my heart?You buried it in the yardSo the dog could find itIf you needed him toI guess I was smart for giving it to you
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Dog Heart

**Author's Note:**

> tw for some graphic Gordon Loses An Arm content
> 
> hey whats up i am mentally ill and i kin gordos feetman and rn frenrey is my comfort ship. sorry i died have not been doing good the past few months ahaha. this kinda feels weirdly paced but i wanted to post smth so. cringe special interest time. it's almost 4 am and im ready to fuckin party woooo
> 
> also not erasing darnolds epic gun hand (thank you king) but i think benrey shouldve at least eased gordons pain so :) youll see

Gordon's lips curl in disgust and an exasperated laugh bubbles from his throat.

"Did you just try to kiss me?"

Yeah. Benrey's not going to admit to it though. Feelings are Bad. Dealing with them is totally not pog and he'd rather not acknowledge out loud that he harbors romantic intentions towards Gordon.

So he shrugs it off and plays dumb, and Gordon just sighs and carries on, turning a twinge red at Coomer's comment of "You'll just have to kiss Dr. Freeman _after_ the test."

This is _not_ epic at all.

Nothing about this is.

Being trapped in the role of Bad Guy since those military bitchboys told him and Bubby this was Gordon's fault, watching his hand get chopped off, pining after him despite Gordon not trusting a word he says anymore. It's really sucks. Totally lame.

The hand, or lack thereof, is what truly haunts him.

They were only supposed to jump him. Incapacitate him and figure their way out on their own. But then they cut his hand clean off from halfway past the elbow and the sound--

Benrey shudders. Not much fazes him. He can clip through walls and respawn and sing edible orbs to communicate his feelings 'n shit, but the _sound_ , the crunch of bone, the splatter of blood, Gordon's _screams_ because they didn't even knock him out… 

Something about it makes his skin crawl and his stomach turn. Something about it reminds him that Gordon is impossibly and infinitely human, and mortal, and fragile, and the more he teases him about the loss of his limb in an attempt to cope with his own upset about it, the more gentle and concerned he can feel himself becoming and the more Gordon's shoulders sag with exhaustion, resignation, _hopelessness_.

Benrey catches him lagging behind the Science Team once they're below the surface again. He looks a sickly shade of grey--not a sexy, warm grey like Benrey is--and he's dragging his feet and holding the Definitely infected stump of his arm.

Benrey feels sick. Not something he's felt very often, uninstalled that feature (it's a little buggy, keeps comin back every now and then), but looking at Gordon like _this_ and not like the frantic, stressed, yet somehow energetic and optimistic man he started out as… it must trigger the Illness stat effect.

Benrey hangs back. Slows next to Gordon, whose tired green eyes slide under heavy lashes to glare at him. Sweat rolls down his cheek. "I don't wanna hear _anything_ you have to say to me, man," he growls, but it's faint, breathy.

Benrey talks to him anyway. "hows your arm?" he asks, and it comes out softer than he intended, which was already pretty fuckin soft, extra Kindness stat boost for Benrey.

Gordon groans and pulls his shoulders in. "I feel like I'm gonna fuckin die dude."

That's not good. Both the dying and the fact that Gordon didn't try to argue with him--yesterday he would've told him to shut up or fuck off or asked him why he cared. Offering no resistance? Bad.

Benrey smacks his lips nervously. "uhhh maybe you should take a lil sit-sit. take a lil break for your arm. recharge your stamina bar. drink a health potion."

Gordon turns on him. "I don't fucking HAVE those--!!" He makes a wet, pained noise low in his throat and brings his hand to his forehead, stumbling forward. Benrey lets out a little teal sweet voice at this and brings his hands up on instinct to steady him, gripping his waist. Shit, that's pretty loser of him, having love feelings while Gordos is dying.

Benrey guides him downward, making him sit. "dont fall on your old pal benrey, youd have ta wait for me ta respawn ta help you after crushing me with your big strong thwomp body--"

"Thwomp? Are you serious?" Gordon laughs darkly, but it quickly morphs into coughing as he seemingly suppresses the urge to vomit--that's cool, Benrey doesn't want Gordon vom all over his vest, no matter how much he lo-- _likes_ him.

"ya. big. rectangle. dumb." Gordon takes a weak swing at him with his left arm, but Benrey catches it and lowers it and doesn't entirely let go. He watches Gordon's eyes blearily follow the movement. "dont do that bro, calm down. nurse benreys here to uhhh *lip smack* kiss your booboo better."

"Don't you dare touch that--"

"gordon."

Gordon's eyes snap back up to his, and Benrey stares back. Using Gordon's actual name is usually for shits and giggles, but here, he's being serious. Gordon bores a hole through him with his gaze. "Are you actually trying to help me or are you gonna mess me up more?" he asks warily, and, to be fair, it's an understandable question. Benrey's been clicking all the wrong dialogue and action options and getting negative friendship points recently and can almost see the "public opinion: hated" pop-up hanging in the top right of his field of vision.

Benrey pats Gordon's hand. "nah dude im gonna healing beam you. youre fuckin uhhhh boutta die of No Hand Disease and i dont want that so m gonna make it better."

Gordon looks at him a little differently than before, and Benrey has to focus on making the right color of sweet voice come out. Teal and green swirl around the necrotic open wound at the end of Gordon's arm, and slowly, gradually, it begins to turn a more normal color and scar tissue forms over it. Gordon holds it up to his face and looks shocked, but no less ill.

Infection may have spread to the rest of him. Fuck.

Benrey squeezes the hand he's kept a hold on. "still look a bit shit gordos. gotta. gotta eat my balls again."

Gordon blanches. "You know I hate that."

"you wanna die???"

Gordon sighs and rolls his eyes. "Just don't make it weird, man."

"wh? gordon homophobic moments? get over here pussy boy lemme put my balls in your mouth."

Gordon makes a noise of disgust but lets Benrey sing into his mouth. They're a good enough distance away that it's not kissing, but Benrey wishes it was. Gordon swallows the sweet voice and scrunches up his face--"Tastes like sour apples"--and then leans back against the wall. Within minutes the nice, warm tan of his skin returns and his eyes brighten. "Hey man, yknow, that really helped. Thank you."

"s nothin, just a favor from your best friend benrey."

Gordon smiles, and stands, and leads Benrey to find and catch up with the others.

It's on Xen that Gordon takes the heart Benrey gave him and buries it in the caverns.

Benrey doesn't blame him. He knew it'd come to this the moment he betrayed Gordon. But it still hurts, the way Gordon yells at him and scrambles away and fires harmless bullets into his face.

At this point the only one who seems to see through it is Tommy. Tommy, with unwavering faith in the notion that everyone is good at heart (despite his proclivity to fire at anything that moves when under stress). Tommy, who's been his best bro since the beginning and took the time to learn what the sweet voice means.

Tommy, who deep down has given Benrey the benefit of the doubt this whole journey.

Benrey spares him. He hadn't intended to initially, letting rage take over, but seeing the scared look on his face, he lets him go.

After Gordon destroys the passports and kills Benrey, and Benrey respawns into that nerfed skeleton body, Tommy's the one who invites him to his birthday party, not the Gee Man, but still he gets barred from entry and looks on from the window.

There's not a lot Tommy can do, and he gives Benrey an apologetic look from the party table.

Benrey despawns. Interacting with any of them after… The Big Plot is not ideal, and he'd rather not face that. Not enough XP for that so he might as well AFK.

It's too quiet though. Cringe. Benrey wants at least some background music as he floats through the void. Even some menu screen music from Frogger or some shit would make him feel better. He closes his eyes, or at least imagines he does--it doesn't make much difference out here.

His head's empty for a time. Video game trivia is the extent of his coherent thoughts, until, like some sort of epic no-scope, Gordon Freeman is suddenly on his mind.

Not Gordon. Not right now. Benrey doesn't want to think about the friends he left behind. Benrey wants to sit in a puddle of loser feelings and pout even though it was his fault. And Gordon's the worst one he possibly could've had to go and think of.

Benrey brings his hands up to squeeze the sides of his skull. That does nothing, and soon Gordon's voice joins his face, echoing through his mind.

His laughter, his frustration. Every single time he said Benrey's name. Benrey grits his teeth and presses down harder on the sides of his head, and with one last resounding " _Benrey!!_ " in Gordon's voice, light explodes through his closed eyelids.

Benrey blinks. He's sitting in the middle of the Chuck E. Cheese parking lot, and it looks different than it did a few hours ago. The sign's missing the first "C" in "Chuck" so that it's actually "Huck E. Cheese" which, for some reason, is ridiculously funny to him, and the trees planted outside are just slightly bigger, yet more dead looking, and one is missing a few branches, like it got caught in a storm.

The lines in the lot are also more faded, and there's no sign of there ever having been a party for Tommy within the building, and Benrey himself is wearing entirely different clothes. Sweats, slides, a hoodie, a hat with long ear flaps.

Benrey fidgets. Something tells him it has not been a mere couple of hours. Call it his gamer sense.

Benrey closes his eyes. If he focuses real hard he can no-clip to any of his friends Minecraft style. /tp benrey tommy, that sorta shit. Ideally Benrey would only use that in the most dire or hilarious of circumstances, because it takes a lot out of him, and also it makes him clip into the target's body, which causes mild horror at the very least and violent illness at the worst. But he's got the feeling that it's been upwards of at least six months since he despawned last, and he has no way of knowing where his friends are.

Benrey takes a deep breath.

/tp benrey gordon.

He cancels out of the clip right before he feels it stop so that, given the amount of time it's been, he doesn't accidentally give Gordon a heart attack and kill him for realsies. He finds himself right at the front door of an apartment with the name-tag "Freeman" slid into a metal holder on the surface of the door. Epic. The Feetman Residence.

Benrey goes to knock. His hand stalls. Not epic. What, lil bitch can't even knock on his crush's door after being 'dead' for who knows how long without freezing up?? Gayass.

Benrey takes a breath and tries again. Again, his hand stops. What if Gordon's not home? Which is stupid, why would he have ended up here if Gordon wasn't… just fucking KNOCK, chicken hat…

Benrey knocks.

And immediately feels sick to his stomach.

Again with that stupid feature? He's gonna have to try and mod that out for good later.

There's footsteps. It's Gordon. It has to be. Benrey knows his stride, the way he breathes, the way his hair falls across his face when he lets it go. 

Benrey's eyes burn. God, he's not gonna cry, is he? For him it's only been a few hours. For Gordon… who knows.

The handle turns. The door opens a crack. There he is, as beautiful as ever, but this time less covered in blood and gore, less rattled, less tired. Streaks of early grey, no doubt due in part to Benrey's own meddling, still cut through the wave of his bangs, and Benrey forces himself to make eye contact.

Gordon's wide green eyes don't look angry, and for that Benrey suddenly feels a lump in his throat. No, he looks… shocked? Confused? Maybe the tiniest bit relieved, but that could also be wishful thinking.

Benrey wants to fall to the floor and blubber and apologize and make a fool of himself.

Instead he says "yo," and it comes out shakier than he would've liked. Gordon must pick up on it, because his brows knit together with worry in a way that Benrey, in his timeline, hasn't seen since… earlier today. But oh does it still feel so long ago, and after just a moment of Gordon being _relaxed_ it looks plainly foreign.

Gordon's mouth moves silently for a second before he finds his words. "Benrey?"

"ya bro, da one and only," Benrey drawls back at him, trying to sound nonchalant. "came to uhhh. apologize. get my redemption arc."

Gordon frowns with some contempt at this. "After a year, man? Pretty much on the day of everything going to shit?" 

Benrey's stomach twists. Oh. Oh shit. He lets a little genuine emotion slip into his words and as a result his voice cracks, embarrassing. "bro not gonna lie? i tried ta get into tommy's party but uh. the Gee Man banned me from the server and so i despawned to be with my Thoughts? and uhhhh. for me its only been a couple hours bro. thot i was bein Ex-Peed-Ee-Ent."

Gordon narrows his eyes. "You're not bullshitting me?" he asks, but it's less of a question and more of a warning, and Benrey lowers his eyes before rubbing stubbornly at one that starts to water.

"y-yeah. no. m not. benrey's investing in his Honesty stat." He pauses, feeling like Gordon still doesn't believe it. "please. i didnt. know where else to go."

The real bad energies coming off him start to dissipate, and Gordon's voice is softer when it comes out of his mouth. "Not even to Tommy?"

Benrey shakes his head. "i uh. did you the dirtiest. and i dont wanna be bad. so m here to tell you im sorry first."

Gordon pulls him into the apartment. "Okay," he says gently. "Just keep the volume down, Joshie's sleeping."

"your baby," Benrey recalls, feeling proud of his good memory. 

"He's not a baby anymore, he's nine, but. Yeah. That's my boy." Gordon smiles. "Now let's hear your full apology."

Benrey hesitates. Sweet voice bubbles in his throat.

This'll be hardcore mode.

He watches as Gordon sits down, but feels awkward just taking a seat without his permission, and so he stands and picks at his fingers for a moment. Gordon's eyes on him don't make it any better, but at least they're patient.

"i…" An ugly green and brown spill out of his mouth and his hands fly up to his lips, but it doesn't stop the flow, and his panicked eyes flick to Gordon, who now looks even more worried, more… sympathetic.

He leans forward. "Come here."

Benrey shakes his head. "mno, i. you gotta hear me out..." 

Gordon smiles gently, but only halfway. "Green and brown like it's filthy means you feel really guilty," he says, and Benrey stares at him, to which he shrugs. "Tommy taught me how to read it when you were gone. Said if you came back it would be a good idea."

"wow, gordon n… gordon niceman."

Gordon's smile grows, just a little bit. "I'll hear you out dude, however is easiest for you to say it."

Benrey shifts. "easys for noobs bro, i wanna get that extra xp and level up," he counters, and then takes a breath. "no sweet voice cuz thats easy. even if it comes out anyway."

Gordon just gives him an encouraging nod, still leaned forward, like he's ready to hold Benrey if needed, and that--that makes it all the harder.

"i. didnt wanna be bad. n i said you made me bad but. that was pretty cringe of me cuz it wasnt true?" More brown and green slides out of his mouth and he looks at his hands. "and. your hand wasnt sposed ta come off bro. wasnt the plan. _they_ did that. but i still--feel bad. cuz it still was my fault. n you got mad at me n that hurt but just cuz you were right?" He rubs at his neck, throat tight, eyes watering. "and then. somethin happened? i didnt want to get big n mean but once we got to xen i..."

His voice breaks, and he hates the softness in Gordon's eyes.

"im sorry."

Gordon reaches for his hands and takes them. His right is cold, hard black metal, his left is gentle and warm. "Did Xen take control of you?"

Benrey shrugs. "a lil bit. half way… most of the way. i didnt. choose to get all big."

Gordon squeezes Benrey's hands pensively. "You did a lot to me, and I'm not gonna pretend like you didn't," he says carefully, and Benrey's heart sinks. "But so has Bubby, and Coomer, and maybe even Tommy a little bit, though I hesitate to say he even knew he was doing anything of the sort. And we've talked about that. And we're fine now. And now you and I are talking about it." He pulls Benrey closer. "You're from Xen, it makes sense that going back would change you. And the military… of course they'd fuckin… take advantage of our need to escape and trick you and Bubby. So even though… you still have a part, so do they."

Benrey nods. "still fucked you up though."

"I've been going to therapy, so I'm doing better," Gordon tells him. "I forgive you, man."

And he means it.

He invites Benrey to stay with them--Benrey doesn't vibe with the Gee Man (Gordon says it's just G-Man, but Benrey doesn't think so) and the Gee Man doesn't vibe with him, even after apologizing to Tommy, and it'd take a miracle for Bubby and Coomer to want to take in Benrey only, plus he doesn't wanna hang out with two old grandpas, so Gordon's place is the only home left to choose from.

He gets his own room. There's what once was an office in the hallway, but Gordon explains that he hasn't touched it since Black Mesa, and it's better off as a bedroom. And for a time, it is. But then the nightmares bring Benrey to Gordon's room, Gordon to Benrey's, and they only go away when they're tangled in each others' arms, and so the office becomes an office once more and Benrey sleeps in Gordon's bed.

But they're just pals. Nothing's out of the ordinary. Nothing. Not even when Joshua asks questions and Gordon blushes.

Bubby tells Benrey to get his shit together. Tommy tells him he'll never have a chance with Gordon if he doesn't say anything. Coomer doesn't offer much advice, only goes into a long, long anecdote about how he met Bubby, and Benrey tunes out after the first ten minutes. He loves the guy, but he doesn't have that attention span.

And then there's The Big One, using Coomer's words, but to describe something entirely different.

Gordon's been up late, job hunting, for several days now, since the hush money is starting to run thin. Benrey wouldn't be worried if he knew Gordon didn't hallucinate when he got tired, but he knows that he _does_ , and so he tries to get him to bed at eleven on a Friday night, when he's been up since seven, and had gotten only six hours of sleep the night prior.

"gordon freeman more like gordon sleepman cmon les' go," Benrey nags, pulling on Gordon's sleeve.

Gordon stiffens, and Benrey lets go. He knows that look on Gordon's face--he's not all there.

"gordon, its me man, best pal benrey. youre at your house. what do you see?"

Gordon's fists clench, and he's looking through his laptop screen now. He takes deep breaths through his nose, and Benrey steps back.

"gordon…?"

"Benrey." It's clipped short, and through clenched teeth. He closes his eyes tight, brows knitted closely. "Stop talking."

Benrey does as he's told and it curls cold and hard in his stomach. Maybe the sound just overwhelms him, but it's hard not to take it personally. So he sits down on the floor next to the couch, where Gordon's seated, and waits.

Eventually, Gordon's grip loosens on the armrest. Benrey's been spacing out for most of this, but the movement draws his eye, and he looks up to Gordon's face, and it's not much more relaxed than before, but this time--this time his eyelashes are wet and clumped, and there's water shining and about to spill through them, and his cheeks are starting to turn red and splotchy.

"gordon, hey, its--im here man, its not real." Benrey gets up on his knees and grips Gordon's arms and he doesn't stiffen this time, only lets out a big, shaky breath, and turns his hands to hold onto Benrey as well.

"It was. Back at Black Mesa it was."

Benrey feels sick. God, what a lame feature. He'd tried to turn it off for good months ago, but Gordon had informed him that it's just a normal part of life, and that even someone like Benrey wouldn't be able to remove it.

"you saw me, didnt you."

It's not a question. Benrey knows he did. And Gordon's hesitant nod only rips his heart apart more.

"im sorry. i can leave if you--"

Gordon's hands tighten almost painfully so on Benrey's wrists. "N-no, I don't--" Gordon finally opens his eyes, and they're so wet and red from trying to hold his tears back that Benrey's own eyes start to sting. "Please. Please stay. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just. In the moment it blended with what I saw and it freaked me out and…"

Benrey tries to pull back. "n. no, thats my fault man. i glitched you out. i fucked you up. i got your hand chopped off. and then i came up with my cringe voice and--"

"Benrey." Gordon grips him tighter. "Please don't go. When I'm not… having a moment, having you around makes me feel better. And your singing helps too. If you want to try that next time you can." He sighs. "You're right, I should go to bed."

Benrey helps him up, hesitantly, and keeps his distance as they walk to the bedroom. "are, uh. are ya sure you want me with you?" Benrey asks, quietly. "dont wanna… yknow."

Gordon looks at him oh so gently, and pulls him into a hug, pressing him tight against his chest, and Benrey lets out a little teal in surprise, before having to clamp his mouth shut before any _flustered mustard_ flies out at the poorly timed thought of _fuck_ _gordons chest is stacked._

"Benrey, I _want_ you here. Do you believe me?" Benrey figures he's taking too long to answer because Gordon squeezes him and buries his nose in his hair. "I know you feel bad about what happened. But you've also done such a good job at, well, being good. I _like_ you, Benrey. I like having you around. I want you to be around, man."

Benrey's brain is still buffering on the 'I like you' thing. "i. wuh..." Sweet voice chokes his throat and he digs his little claws into the fabric of Gordon's sweater. "s all you tho. you make me wanna be good, m not. thats not me doin it."

Gordon pulls away to hold Benrey's face. "Yes it is," he says, with all the intensity of him telling Benrey he hated him in Black Mesa, but with none of the, yknow, hatred. In fact there's nothing negative there at all. "I know you think you don't, like, I don't fuckin know, deserve this, or me, or that I don't deserve to put up with you or whatever, but you're my _friend_. I care about you. I like having you around more than anyone who isn't Joshie. I mean it. Flashbacks to an objectively worse time for both of us doesn't change that." 

Benrey looks at him with huge eyes, and he doesn't know when he started crying, but Gordon wipes the tears away oh so tenderly, and yknow, this is pretty epic. Not the crying part but the part where Gordon seems to be expressing his unending devotion.

Even if they're only just friends. Saying 'I like you' doesn't mean anything romantic.

Benrey's hands knot tighter in the weave of the sweater. "this mean i still get cuddling privileges? couch gets lonely and the office isnt a bedroom anymore."

Gordon laughs, and it makes Benrey's tummy all warm and knotted. "Yeah, of course." 

That's the Big One. The big 'oh fuck im actually genuinely in love' moment, Gordon telling Benrey that he, in no uncertain circumstances, wants him around.

They're curled up together a few nights later, both staring at the ceiling in silence. The space between them feels heavy, and the cool metal of Gordon's right hand presses into the clammy heat of Benrey's left and his thumb rubs circles into Benrey's knuckles. He keeps working his jaw like he wants to say something, but doesn't ever commit.

It's maddening.

"cmon gordon quietman, if ya got somethin ta say spit it out," Benrey finally says. He thinks he's being clever with this, and Gordon huffs a laugh in response.

"I just. I know we got off to a bad start, Benrey, but. Having you around… reconciling with you… it's been nice."

Benrey can feel the sweet voice clogging his throat. "wow. thats pretty gay dude."

Gordon takes a deep breath. "That's… that's the thing, Benrey…" He pauses. "There's… you've done. A lot for me. Over the past few months. You've been a really good friend and it was a little rocky at first but you're… you've done really well. You've made a lot of progress and you've been so helpful and--Benrey, are you good?"

Benrey's trembling and his eyes are watering and he doesn't know why, but when Gordon reaches over to hold his face and wipe away his tears, everything becomes too much. The sweet voice bubbles up unhindered, choking his attempt to explain--"i--i dont--"--and vague horror dawns on him as pink and blue begin to swirl around the room.

He clamps his hands over his mouth as tight as he can, feeling the orbs pop and splatter against his fingers, and he can feel Gordon pause.

"Benrey…?"

Benrey shakes his head hard in response, freeing more sweet voice from in between his fingers, and Gordon grabs his hands, trying to pull them from his face.

"Pink to blue means--"

"nnnn. no, its--dont worry about it gordos, its cringe anyway--"

Gordon snorts and kisses him square on the mouth, and Benrey freezes. His head spins, his chest feels full and tight, and a whine slips past his lips as Gordon's mouth slides against his. The sweet voice continues to escape, and he can feel it pop between their faces and drip down his chin.

Gordon pulls back and smiles. "Means 'I love you,' right?"

Benrey frowns and hides his face. "no it means youre uhh. stupid," he grumbles, but Gordon only laughs.

"That's… that's what I was trying to tell you, Benrey, I..." Gordon looks flustered finally. "I'm pretty sure I love you."

Benrey squirms. "does this mean im dad #2 now, like joshie said."

Gordon squeezes him. "If you want to be. I won't--"

"i do." Benrey grips onto him with little hands, far smaller than Gordon's own. "i wanna help level up the lil dude." 

Gordon laughs at that, and keeps laughing, and wraps Benrey up tight in his arms. "You--you have no idea how much that means to me, I..." He goes quiet, and starts to shake a little, and now it's Benrey's turn to console him.

"hey cmon gordos dont cry on me or ill start up again too," he chides, voice wavering, and Gordon snorts, but it's obscured by the sound of him crying.

"I just--it's just been Josh and I for so long and--he really loves you, god he does, you're gonna be so good for him…" Gordon buries his face into Benrey's shoulder. "I do. I love you. I love you so much."

Benrey makes a kissing sound at him, and this time he doesn't ask why or give him any incredulous response.

This time he makes the noise right back and laughs before smooching him again, smack on the mouth, and Benrey's so fucking glad he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> ill probably only post one frenrey fic bc. im shy 👉👈 and also im embarrassed but idk. more likely ill just go awol again lmao whoops but. thank yall for stickin w me 😎
> 
> EDIT: IVE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY COMMENTS SO FAST AND I'M TOO OVERWHELMED TO REPLY TO ALL OF THEM BUT KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE THEM IMMENSELY THANK YOU


End file.
